ShadAmy Erotica OneShot
by AmyHedgefox
Summary: A small smut fic that came to mind one day ;D This will not be continued.


WARNING. CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. THANK YOU.

"No, no please! No, stop, no!"  
>The pink hedgehog, sweating and frightened, grasped her mattress in fear as lightning flashed outside, her breathing short and hurried.<p>

"Sonic, Shadow." She whispered to herself, pulling the quilt up to her chest and sitting up slightly, rain smashed against the window and the wind howling through the trees.

"A dream, it was a dream," She spoke aloud, trying to convince herself. "It was a dream."

She was still calming herself when another bolt of lightning and a roar of thunder made her jump and whimper in the darkness. Almost crying, her wild eyes moved rapidly to the door as she saw it swing open, a dark figure standing in it.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously, her voice and body trembling.

"Its alright, I heard you shouting." The dark, seductive voice replied.

"Oh Shadow! Thank goodness!"

Relieved and somewhat happy, she untensed her arms as she heard him walk over to the bed. It was impossible to see him in the darkness of the room, but soon enough she felt a warm hand touch hers.

"Everything alright?" He asked quietly, stroking her under her chin with his other hand.

"Im fine, just had a nightmare is all."

Thunder rolled outside and she gripped his hand.

"Shhh, easy. I've got you."

He pried her hand from his own and moved next to her, sliding his arm around behind her. She trembled and bit her lip. The very sound of his voice was enough, let alone his touch. He smirked to himself, her vulnrability and innocence made her extremely attractive, and he loved to take advantage and tease her.

"Shadow I'm scared." She said, after swallowing hard.

The black hedgehog shuffled closer to her and kicked the quilt away. Shivering, Amy tucked up and buried her head under his chin, playing with his chest fur.

"That feels really nice." He said grinning, stroking the back of her hair and letting his head fall back slightly, eyes soft and mischevious.

Amy smiled at first, then realised what he was doing. Smirking, she twisted it around her fingers and gripped it tightly

"You mean like this?"

"Hey now, no need to get rough."

He quickly flipped her onto her back, straddling over her. Surprised, she instinctively grabbed his arms and their eyes met.

"Now that was uncalled for." She said, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling down hard, grinning seductively. "You wanna play? Let's play."

He smirked and grabbed firmly under her thighs, pulling her so her legs were around his waist. Holding her, he moved his hips into her and she sucked in hard, squeazing her eyes shut and griping the matress.

"Oh my God!" She gasped inbetween his rugged thrusts that, oddly enough, seemed angry and at the same time meaningful.

"I'm just getting started."

He grinned and tightened his grip on her legs, pushing into her harder, making her move backwards with every aggresive push. Squealing and moaning, Amy grabbed his shoulders and almost seemed to hang on, lightning still flashing outside. Moaning his name, he panted in near sync with her as she leant up and locked onto his lips, one hand holding the bed. In a quick change of scene, she took control and leant down on him, pushing the sweating black hedgehog onto his back. Smiling, she straddled over him and he guided her onto him. Biting her lip as she slowly moved down, she reached his warm skin and rocked back and forth slowly to start with, pushing herself on his chest.

"Oh God, I forgot how big you were."

Grinning in contentment, Shadow held her hips as she moaned into him, her slow erotic movements driving him mad. Growling, her held her tighter and thrust upwards, making her squeal and bend forwards slightly, holding herself up on his shoulders.

"Sh..Shadow." She whimpered as he relentlessly pounded her into submission, the pleasure rocking through her body and making her hold back a scream.

"Stop, please stop!" She begged him, but she couldn't stop, his movements, his power, she wanted more. Panting and weak at her knees, she climbed off from him and shook her hair out the way.

"Now it's my turn."

Kneeling over him, facing his legs, she bent down and slid her mouth over his throbbing erection, making him bite his lip and growl. Gripping it with her other hand, she pumped as she moved, and Shadow moved in sync with her, the intense sensations shooting through his body.

"Oh my God, Amy, Oh my God!"

Sliding a finger into her exposed sex, he added three more, and clenched his fingers, making her squeal as she came up for air, soon to return to what she was doing.

"You taste so good."

Pulsing into her as she pulsed onto him, they moved in sync and then she felt him go for her nub.

"Oh, oh God, oh God, oh!"

Turning round to look at him, she almost collapsed in earth shattering pleasure as he rubbed it so hard she felt like passing out.

"Yeah? You like that huh? You like that?" He growled seductively as her body fell onto him in complete submission.

Getting up, he rolled her over onto her stomach and lay ontop of her, almost trapping the vulnrable hegehog. Feeling him deep inside of her made her melt, his agression turning her on even more.

"Come on Shadow, come on, you can do better than tha- oh!"

He headed her request and pounded her so hard she screamed out, trying to get up, he forced her back down and continued to relentlessly abuse her.

"Shadow please!" She moaned.

"Yeah, say my name, say it"

"Shadow!"

Squealing he slowed his movements and panted hard, his heavy breath cooling her hot neck. Rolling from ontop of her, he lay stretched out on the bed, his chest rising and falling like a rough ocean. Amy, equally exhausted, rolled over onto her back and next to him, holding him tightly as he turned to look at her, his eyes full of passion.

"I love you."

He said through breaths.

"I know"


End file.
